


Game of drabbles: 8S

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Сборник драбблов и зарисовок. Во всем виноваты промо-трейлеры к 8 сезону ИП.





	Game of drabbles: 8S

Прямо.

Два поворота направо.

Снова прямо.

Арья Старк бежит.

Она знает эти места с детства, выучила каждый угол, заглянула за каждую дверь. Но сейчас, она бежит не разбирая дороги и собирая плечами каждый угол. Она бежит, пытаясь забыть, как выглядит новое лицо смерти. Со страхом и детской надеждой оборачиваясь назад. Может ей лишь привиделось. Что Санса сейчас вылетит ей на встречу, и они вместе сбегут из смертью окутанных стен, что когда-то были им домом.

Арья бежит.

Бежит, пытаясь не думать, что новое лицо смерти — лицо Сансы Старк.

Арья бежит.

Бежит прочь от нового дитя Короля Ночи.


End file.
